Danny's Mele Kalikimaka
by KristiLynn
Summary: This is set in my AU, with Danny and Kris celebrating their first holiday together.


"Danny's Christmas Gift"

Author's Note: This is set in the little alternate universe created in my story "Danny's New Love". The universe, and the character of Kris, along with anyone else you don't recognize from the show, belong to me.

As usual, "Hawaii Five-O" doesn't belong to me, unfortunately, but to CBS Television. Danny belongs to James MacArthur, who portrayed him so wonderfully for ten years. Steve belongs to Jack Lord, to portrayed him to perfection for eleven years.

Chapter One:

**What ****a ****difference ****a ****year ****makes**, Kris thinks to herself as she looks around the Five-O offices at the Iolani Palace where the annual Christmas party is in full swing on Thursday, December twenty-third, **A ****year ****ago, ****I ****was ****alone. ****Today, ****I'm ****married ****to ****a ****man ****I ****dearly ****love, ****with ****an ****extended ****adopted ****ohana, ****and ****looking ****forward ****to ****Christmas ****for ****the ****first ****time ****in ****years.**

This year, for the first time, she was intimately involved with the Pearl Harbor Day Memorial Services, issuing press statements, fielding calls, escorting the wives of some of the dignitaries that were visiting, and helping with crowd control. She also had to deal with Danny's nightmares, since his parents were killed in the attack (Steve had warned her). Then they treated him to a birthday luau at the Ranch. Plus Chief Dann has asked her assistance in setting up a mounted patrol unit for the police department.

The offices were decorated yesterday (Wednesday, December twenty-second) by herself, Jenny, Mai, and Doris while the guys were out chasing bad guys (they don't seem to know the meaning of Christmas). They went with a six foot artificial tree tucked into a corner earlier in the month, after Thanksgiving. Everyone contributed decorations from their own homes. About lunch time, everyone started bringing in food and goodies.

Not only is Kris there, but so are Niles and his wife, Doris; Chin's wife Mai; Duke Lukela and his wife, Kini (Hawaiian for Cindy); Ben Kokua and his girlfriend, a native Hawaiian girl named Layla; and Governor and Mrs. Jameson. The man that Jenny's dating (Mike Chapman) decided to come meet the Five-O Ohana. Aunt Clara arrived yesterday from her home in New York, anxious to spend the holidays with her nephew and his wife.

The guys even changed out of their suits and into more casual Island wear for the party. Danny's in khaki slacks with a pale blue and white Hawaiian shirt. Steve is in black dress slacks but with a red and white print shirt. Aunt Clara has on a white peasant blouse and colorful print skirt. While Kris went with a dark blue and white print dress that skims her knees, and her hair's pulled back into it's usual ponytail.

Steve makes his usual quick speech, thanking everyone for their hard work during the last few months, mentioning their high solve rate. Governor Jameson does the same, then he and Mary give everyone gift certificates to different stores (a bit different this year, and Kris helped with picking the stores for the different people). Then they exchange gifts after snacking on the food brought in by different ones.

Clean up is quick and easy, with everyone pitching in before going their separate ways for the holidays. Danny's officially on call, but everyone hopes it will be a quiet holiday. Aunt Clara returns to the Ranch with Kris and Danny, while Steve runs back to his condo to get his things before coming to spend the weekend with his own little ohana.

Kris has kept her promise, made when she and Danny first got serious, that she wouldn't interfere with his relationship with Steve. And she's kept it, making sure that he was at the Ranch for Thanksgiving, and now for Christmas. He's become a frequent visitor, and has even taken up riding a bit.

The Ranch house is decorated in a traditional style, with large tree and wreaths, but there's Hawaiian touches in that the tree has a collection of shells, along with the lights and other ornaments—many of which are from her childhood—sent by her father from his home in Georgia. Aunt Clara even contributed some from her own home. The marble fireplace has plumeria and gardenia blossoms draped over it, instead of pine boughs. Gifts were put under the tree days ago. And there's stockings hung from the mantle. And a centerpiece, but with hibiscus and plumeria instead of holly and poinsettia, on the dining room table.

Chapter Two:

Christmas Eve, Friday the twenty-fourth, dawns as the usual perfect Hawaiian day, with a high in the mid-eighties and crystal clear skies, after a brief shower during the night. Steve, having driven out after yesterday's party, relaxes with Danny, while Kris and Aunt Clara prepare tomorrow's dinner. Lunch is sandwiches, eaten on the lanai.

Aunt Clara gets a lesson in traditional Southern cooking: homemade cornbread dressing, green beans, yeast rolls, and sweet potato souffle. Desert will be a rich chocolate cake.

After lunch, the four go for a ride on the beach across Highway 83 from the Ranch, accompanied by the two Golden Retrievers. Kris and Danny ride bareback (her on Storm, him on the recently arrived palomino Morgan stallion), while Aunt Clara and Steve ride Western on gentle mares. The horses and dogs enjoy splashing in the edge of the surf. There's a few people enjoying the nice afternoon, and several kids want to pet the horses and dogs.

Dinner that night is grilled chicken and vegetables, with steamed rice.

Kris is up early the next morning, Saturday, to put the turkey on while Danny goes and checks on the horses. Once done with breakfast, she runs upstairs to change clothes, coming downstairs in a pair of khaki shorts, a white tank top, and blue and green print Aloha shirt.

Danny comes into the kitchen in khaki slacks and a dark blue Aloha shirt, giving his wife a quick hug and kiss, "This is a much better Christmas than last year."

"Tell me about it," she smiles in return, "I spent the day on a long trail ride. Though Margo and Mik offered to let me spend the day with them. I felt like I'd be imposing on their family time."

"Steve and I spent the day at his condo. And thanks for inviting him."

"He's Ohana, just like Aunt Clara. It wouldn't feel right without him here."

Pausing in the living room, Steve hears his name mentioned. And when he hears what Kris just said, tears come into his eyes. Coughing to warn them, he steps into the kitchen, hugs both of them, and refills his coffee up, "Mahalo for inviting me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Kris smiles up, taking in his casual appearance: blue and white print short-sleeve shirt (for once) and actually in a pair of shorts. "Wow—shorts! I'm impressed," she teases.

"Don't get used to it. Just for today! What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, the turkey's in the oven, and I'll put the dressing and sweet potato souffle in here in a little while, since they were made yesterday. The green beans are simmering, and tea's brewing. The rolls and gravy are sort of last minute."

"I really appreciate the invitation."

"It wouldn't be Christmas without you here," Kris tells him warmly.

Skilled in detecting lies, Steve sees nothing but genuine affection and warmth in those dark blue eyes. He'd hesitantly accepted her invitation for Thanksgiving (thinking they'd want to spend their first holiday alone), only to have her welcome him with open arms. She'd immediately made him feel at home. And he relaxed, enjoying himself with the traditional dinner. "Mahalo nui loa," he smiles, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're very welcome. When Aunt Clara comes down, we'll do the stockings."

Aunt Clara comes downstairs in a pretty white cotton sundress, "Did someone call me?"

"I thought we'd do the stockings, then gifts after lunch."

Aunt Clara agrees and sits in an over-stuffed chair next to the fireplace while Danny gets the stockings down (Kris had had them made by a woman she met at church: Danny's has a surfing Santa, Aunt Clara's has a pair of theater masks, Steve's has an eagle soaring over the Islands, while her own an angel on a dapple gray horse) from the fireplace.

Aunt Clara is tickled with a bottle of her favorite perfume, a bag of her favorite candy, and tickets to an upcoming show on Broadway (Gail had gotten them for her and mailed them). Danny is pleased with a bottle of his favorite cologne, a new wallet, and gift certificate to his favorite bookstore. Steve is surprised with his own: a new pen set (engraved with his name), a small desk planner, and a bottle of his own favorite cologne. All three are pleased with the thoughtfulness and care that went into the gifts.

Danny himself picked the items for Kris' stocking: a dainty sterling silver charm bracelet with several charms, a box of her favorite chocolates, and a sterling silver pin made with a shell.

Chapter Three:

Aunt Clara comes into the kitchen on the pretext of fixing herself a cup of tea to find Kris stirring the green beans and checking the dressing. "When are you going to tell Danny," she asks quietly, not that she has to worry about the men overhearing, since they've gone for a walk.

Kris wipes her hand on a dish towel, "What are you talking about?"

"Dear, you are positively glowing. It's obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about," but her smile gives her away.

Aunt Clara gives her niece-in-law a warm hug, "I'm so happy for you and Danny!"

"Let's put it this way, Danny's getting a very special Christmas gift."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually. You'll get more details here in a little while."

Chapter Four:

With the help of the guys, dinner is put on the table (in a pretty set of Christmas China, with glasses of iced tea served in Waterford crystal) a little before twelve, with Christmas music playing on the stereo. At Kris' request, Steve carves the turkey and places slices on each plate. The dressing is rich and moist, with a thick gravy made from the pan drippings. The green beans have been cooked to perfection and seasoned with a piece of ham. The sweet potato souffle is fluffy and sweet. Talk is light and easy, with nothing about work—Aunt Clara's friends in New York, the latest involving Honolulu's mayor and his divorce, the newly arrived Morgan horses (Hawaii's first), and other odds and ends.

Steve and Danny insist on doing the dishes, since Kris and Aunt Clara did the cooking. Leftovers (the turkey is deboned so that stock can be made from the carcass) are stored in the fridge. Then they retreat to the living room, with the two Goldens (having been fed bits of turkey themselves) flopped out on the floor beside them.

Kris and Danny's gift to Steve is an elegant watch to replace one that recently got destroyed in a raid, that he'd replaced it with a cheaper one until he could get a better one. In a subtle gesture, she had the back engraved with the date that the two men met, with the Hawaiian words for big and little brother. It causes tears to come the older detective's eyes.

Their gift to Aunt Clara is a painting of Danny (made from a picture of him as a five-year-old she'd given her niece-in-law when they first met) that they had done on the sly by a local artist. The older woman is touched by the gesture and kisses both of them on the cheek.

Steve's gift to Kris is a painting of Storm being ridden bareback on the beach near the house, done by an artist he knows. She warmly hugs the older detective, delighted by the gift. His present to his best friend is a sports watch, replacing one he'd recently ruined by an unexpected swim to rescue a drowning man.

Aunt Clara gives her niece-in-law several pieces of jewelry from her collection, bringing tears to the younger woman's eyes, since she wasn't blessed with a daughter of her own. She gives her nephew a gift certificate to his favorite bookstore.

Danny's puzzled by the large flat manilla envelope that Kris hands him, then opens it to reveal a registration certificate: for the recently arrived palomino Morgan stallion. He looks up, "I thought-"

"It's already taken care of. I purchased him right after we got engaged, so simply had his papers put in your name. Besides, you two have taken a real liking to another," she smiles.

Which is very true. Within a day of his arrival on the Ranch, the fifteen hand (five feet at the point of his shoulder) palomino (the color of a brand new penny, with a snow white mane and tail, star between his eyes, and socks on all four feet) stallion had become Danny's horse—following him around, demanding attention, carrying him on trail rides in the nearby state park. Named Golden Prince, Kula Palineke (in Hawaiian), he'd been a Morgan National Champion in Western Pleasure and Trail, and quickly became an excellent trail horse—calm and sure-footed.

"I don't know what to say, except thank you," Danny gives his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, "Mahalo nui loa. I know this must be a sacrifice for you-"

"Not really," she smiles in return, "I've got Storm as my personal riding horse. I can't ride two at once. Besides, he's still going to be busy siring Hawaii's first Island born Morgans." She then reaches under the edge of the couch to remove what looks like a card in an envelope, "This is the other part of your Christmas present."

Danny opens it and removes a pretty Christmas card, then looks at his wife and aunt (who has a knowing smile) before opening it. It takes him a second to digest the words written there. Then he looks back at his wife in shock, "You're—you're-"

"Yups, Doctor Kulani confirmed it Monday," Kris can't help laughing at his astonished look.

"How far-"

"Two months. I'd suspected for a week or two, and finally went to the doctor. He did the usual blood work and an exam to confirm it."

Steve, though not really surprised, manages to grin at his best friend, then returns his attention to the young woman he's come to see as an adopted daughter, "How are you feeling?"

"A little early morning sickness, but my appetite is good. He said I can keep riding as long as I'm comfortable, and to keep walking."

"When are you due," Danny manages to ask.

"In June. He's going to set me up with an OB/GYN he knows after the first of the year," Kris then looks at Steve, "Looks like you're going to be an uncle."

"You told your father yet?"

"Not yet. He's in Washington, TDY at Bethesda. I'll call him later on and tell him."

The four toast the good news with glasses of iced tea, then pictures are taken. Steve and Aunt Clara spend the afternoon reading the local paper. While Kris and Danny go for a long ride on the beach.

Chapter Five:

That night, Kris and Danny are in the swing on the front porch, snuggled together. His arm is wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close as he kisses the top of her head. Steve and Aunt Clara are relaxing inside with different things.

"Are you okay," Danny whispers, stroking her silky hair.

"I am now. My life is perfect now: you, Steve, Aunt Clara, the Ranch, a job I love, an extended Ohana, and now becoming a mother."

"I never expected this," he muses aloud—watching the two horses playing in their paddock, his eyes following the tall black stallion and slightly smaller palomino. At her look, he explains, "I never really thought about getting married, until I met you and fell in love. Let alone becoming a father." He rests his hand on her still flat stomach, "Mahalo, for loving me."

"That works both ways," Kris smiles up, then rests her head on his chest, "I never expected to fall in love either."

Danny chuckles, "I don't think Steve was to surprised though."

"Aunt Clara suspected. But I think he's going to be a great uncle. He's already a great big brother."

Steve steps out onto the porch and sits in one of the comfortable chairs, relaxing with a glass of iced tea as he watches his little brother and his wife, "Mahalo for inviting me this weekend."

"Glad you were able to spend it with us," Kris smiles, "It wouldn't have felt right without you here."

"I still can't believe it-"

"Tell me about it," Danny agrees with a laugh.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually. A bit tired sometimes, but otherwise—fine. I spoke to Doctor Kulani and he said pretty much do whatever I felt like, within reason. Which means I'll probably keep working up until May, if all goes well. I'm young and healthy, with a healthy life-style, which lessens the chances of complications."

"I'm sure that Jenny, Mary, and Mai will want to throw you a shower."

"Maybe they can help me with some shopping as well."

"Probably know all the best shops. Fair warning, I've never been around babies."

"That makes three of us," Kris smiles, "Foals, puppies, and kittens—I'm very familiar with. But Danny's going to be a great Dad, and you're going to be a great uncle."

Later that night, Kris comes into the bedroom to find Danny stretched out on the bed with a book, "You okay?"

Danny looks up, "I am now." He sets his book aside, "Steve and Aunt Clara are going to church with us tomorrow. He really likes Brother Dwight, especially since they're both Navy."

"Great, I think you both need the grounding that church can provide to someone in y'all's line of work. Besides, we have a lot to be thankful for. It's been a great Christmas."

He gets a mischievious look in his brilliant blue eyes, "You know—I've never made love to a pregnant woman."

She laughs softly as she removes her robe, "Would you like to?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Danny reaches for her and pulls her close.

Chapter Six:

Over the next six months, Kris seems to thrive—despite learning five months in that she's pregnant with twins. She quits riding in her third month, hiring a friend of hers to work with the horses, but continues working for Five-O until the first of May. She also helps the HPD set up their mounted unit: choosing horses (mainly ranch-bred Foundation Quarters—chosen for their calm dispositions and toughness), teaching several officers to ride, and working with horses and riders. As promised, Mary Jameson, Jenny, and Mai organize a baby shower at one of the beach front restaurants. Plus they helped her buy baby stuff and maternity clothes.

Work is done to the Ranch, converting one of the old workers' cottages into a guest cottage, the upstairs guest room into a nursery, and the downstairs room into a day nursery—both done in soothing ocean colors. Danny even surprises her with an antique rocking chair he found in a shop, now occupying a place of honor in the living room.

To nobody's surprise, he turns into a doting father-to-be, proud of his wife and soon-to-be twins. And Steve proves equally concerned about his adopted daughter. Gervis arrives the middle of May, not wanting to miss the birth of his grandchildren.

Margo's sister, Leila Kokua (married to Ben Kokua's brother), agrees to come to work when the twins are born to help out for a while. Having her there takes a bit of the load off their minds. Being a former pediatric nurse, she's experienced with infants. Between the two women, they'll look after things.

Chapter Seven:

Note: Not having any kids of my own, I'm glossing over the birth of the twins. What little I know about having kids is next to nothing. This is more of a story about Ohana. There's a blink and you miss it reference to "Emergency" and "Island Son".

About on May fifteenth, Monday, Kris is sitting at her desk in Five-O's office, going over a press release about a recent arrest, when she feels the cramping she's been experiencing for the last couple of hours increase in intensity. She glances at her watch, finding it's not quite ten a. m. Moving slowly and carefully, she stands and makes her way to the outer office.

Jenny looks up from her typing, "You okay?"

"I'm not sure. I've been having some cramping, and it's getting worse."

A mother herself, Jenny realizes what's wrong, "You're in the early stages of labor, so you need to get to the hospital. Especially since you're pregnant with twins. I'll get on the radio and have Danny meet you."

"I'll call the doctor and let him know I'm coming."

By eleven, Kris is safely in the hospital, hooked to IV's and being monitored. Danny arrived a few minutes ago, having left his suit jacket in the car and his gun with Steve, to hold her hand through the contractions.

Doctor Joe Early (tall and gray-haired, but radiating kindness and having a grandfather-like demeanor), her OB/GYN, has been in and out, checking on things and reassuring them that things are progressing extremely well, considering that she's pregnant for the first time and with twins. He'd come highly recommended by several women. And they'd immediately clicked.

Danny's foster brother, Doctor Daniel Kulani (adopted by the Kulani family when his parents were killed in the attack on Pearl Harbor), her regular physician (she'd been going to him since her return to Hawaii, then found out that he and Danny were taken in by the same family), has also been a frequent visitor—checking on one of his favorite patients.

At seven, the labor has progressed to the point that birth is imminent so Kris is moved into the delivery room. Danny scrubs up and stands by her head, holding her hand and murmuring quiet words of reassurance, as the twins are born with little trouble at seven-thirty.

To everyone's relief, though a bit on the small side (right around five pounds each), they're extremely healthy and immediately begin crying. The pediatrician, Carla Watson, pronounces them fine after a thorough examination. But they won't have to be in incubators, and will be able to leave in a few days.

Doctor Kulani is a bit worried about Kris' heart, as she's had an irregular heartbeat for years, and the amount of blood she lost, ends up calling in a cardiologist, who decides to keep her under observation for a few days to be on the safe side.

Chapter Eight:

Note: According to my parents (I weighed nine pounds, ten ounces), when people came to see me in the nursery, I was the one doing the looking when the nurses held me up.

About nine the next morning, Tuesday, May sixteenth, Steve arrives at the hospital with a large bouquet of tropical flowers. He takes the elevator to the women's floor, with a stop at the nursery to see the new arrivals. The nurses, having been told to expect him, readily bring them up to the window so he can see them. To his surprise, he's met by two pair of brilliant blue eyes (one dark and the other light) looking back at him with keen interest.

Gervis walks up as he's looking at him, "Never thought I'd live to see this. Never thought I'd see my daughter married and a mother."

"Tell me about it. Never thought I'd see my best friend married and a father," Steve chuckles, "Going to be interesting to see how their personalities develop."

"If they're anything like their parents, they're going to be handful."

"That's for sure."

The two watch the babies for a minute. Steve then chuckles when they both seem to be looking back at him, "I think we're being given the once over."

"Kris did the same thing when she was born," Gervis agrees with a laugh, "Wonder if we meet with their approval?"

The nurses put the babies back in their cribs and the two men head for the private rooms. "You called your ex-wife yet," Steve asks as they pass the little lounge.

"Nope, but I called Bonnie—her older sister. While they aren't exactly on the best of terms, she agreed to let her know. If she wants to come see them, I won't object."

"Where is she now, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Phillip dumped her, according to rumor, shortly after their return home. She's living in a trailer park outside of Savannah, with another lover. From what I've heard, she's slowly killing herself with alcohol. Him, he was disowned by his family and has left the area. Apparently, his parents strongly disapproved of his actions," Gervis shakes his head, "She's missing out on a lot, but it was her choice.

Peeking into the private room, they find Kris dozing quietly, except for the steady beeping of a heart monitor. She looks exhausted, but beautiful. Danny is sprawled out in a chair next to her bed, a hand over hers, his suit jacket hung in the closet, snoozing.

Steve clears his throat, causing the younger man to startle, then yawn before turning to check on his wife, finding that she's still sound asleep. "How is she doing," the older detective asks quietly.

"Exhausted. The labor, even though it was fairly short according to Doctor Early, left her wore out. She lost a bit more blood than he'd have liked, so he's going to keep her for an extra couple of days. And the cardiologist is a bit concerned about her irregular heartbeat, so he's going to monitor that for a bit."

Gervis shakes his head, "I never even knew she had a heart problem."

"Doctor Early found it on her first visit, and referred her to Doctor Brackett." Danny stands and stretches, "You two seen the twins yet?"

"Yups," Steve grins, "and they were giving us the once over. Named them yet?"

Before Danny can answer, a nurse sticks her head in, "Mr. and Mrs. Williams?"

Danny turns, "Yes?"

"If you and these gentlemen would like to step out for a minute, we'd like to see to your wife and then perhaps bring the twins in for a little family time?"

"That's a great idea." Danny bends to brush a gentle kiss across Kris' lips, causing her to smile up at him, "Be back in a few minutes, Honey. I'm going to go grab a bite to eat."

With the help of the nurse and the patient care aide, Kris is able to get up and bathe off, while the bed is changed, and puts on a clean night gown. She's exhausted, and sore, but it's worth it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she takes a minute to brush out her hair and pull it back in its usual ponytail before the guys return.

Chapter Nine:

By ten, the guys are back in the room. They admit, Kris looks better, less exhausted, than she did when they left. "Feeling better," Danny asks as he brushes a lingering kiss across her lips before sitting down next to the bed.

"Much." Kris smiles at the two older men, who are waiting at the door, "Come on in you two." She warmly hugs both when they bend down, "Have you seen them yet?"

"We did, and they look like detectives already: giving us the once over," Steve chuckles as he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, then sobers, "How are you feeling, Honey?"

"Wore out, but in a good way."

A nurse comes in, with the aide right behind her, "How about some family time with mommy, daddy, and-"

"Grandfather and uncle," Danny supplies helpfully.

"That's great," the nurse smiles warmly, "Nice to see family's here."

One of the babies is given to Kris, while the other is carefully handed to Danny. Then the new family is left alone. The four spend a few minutes over the tiny boy and girl, oohing and aahing over how perfect they are.

"You two decided on names yet," Steve asks as he watches the family scene. With a sigh, he regrets not having a family of his own, but at least he's an honorary uncle. And he'll have not only a brother, but an adopted sister, and niece and nephew.

As an answer, Danny gets up from his chair and hands the newborn boy to his best friend, taking him by surprise, but he takes him and holds him close to his chest, immediately allowing him to feel warm and comfortable. "Belated Mele Kalikimaka, big brother. Meet your namesake: Stephen Daniel."

Steve looks up, touched, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. We've talked about this for the last few weeks. But he'll be called Kiwini Kaniela, which is the Hawaiian version of those names, at home." Danny places a gentle hand on his best friend's broad shoulder, "We wanted to honor the man who made all this possible. And who's such an important part of our lives."

Steve looks at Kris, who's watching him closely with a pleased smile, and chokes up, "Mahalo nui loa."

Gervis, having been informed of the plan earlier, can't help but grin, "If he grows up to be half the man his father and uncle are, he's going to be a fine man."

Danny returns to take the little girl, and hands her to her grandfather, who takes her with practiced ease, "Now meet Diana Kristina, Kiana Kilikina. We named her for the Greek goddess of the hunt, which is somewhat fitting."

"Wonder if she'll grow up loving horses as much as her mother does," Steve teases.

"Wonder if he'll be a surfer like his Daddy," Kris teases in return as Danny returns to his chair by her bed, content to let uncle and grandfather hold the twins.

Danny looks at Kris, then his big brother/best friend, and finally his father-in-law, with his newborn twins. He kisses his wife's hand, "My heart's overflowing right now."

"Tell me about it. We'll be celebrating our anniversary here in a few weeks with a full house."

"Once you get home, be prepared for some visitors. And take all the time you need, both of you," Steve tells her.

"Mahalo."

"I should be thanking you, for allowing me to be such a big part of your Ohana."

"You're the foundation of the Ohana," Kris reminds him affectionately, "The patriarch, or kapuna (great leader)."

"Having you two name your son after me, that's the greatest Christmas present anyone's ever given me," Steve gazes down at the baby cradled in his arms, who's looking up at him with interest, "Aloha Keiki (child). Wonder if you'll grow up to be a cop and take over Five-O when your Dad and I retire?"

"He'll head up Five-O and she'll be the State's top horsewoman," Danny laughs.

"This is the best delayed Christmas present anyone's ever given me."

"Tell me about it," Danny agrees with a chuckle.

Kris watches her ohana, content now. She's got everything she's ever wanted: a home in her beloved Hawaii, a devoted (and cute) husband, two adorable kids, a great uncle, terrific father, her beloved dogs and horses, and a job that she's thriving on. She drifts back off with a smile on her face.

Danny gazes at his best friend/older brother, holding his son, then his father-in-law, holding his daughter, and finally his wife—who's dozing. For the first time in his life, he's really got it all: a beautiful wife who has accepted his job and relationship with Steve, two beautiful children, a boss who's turned into so much more, a father-in-law he genuinely likes and respects, an extended ohana in his co-workers, and job he loves with all his heart.

Steve looks at the baby in his arms, marveling at the trust his best friend and his wife have placed in him by allowing him to hold him. For the first time in his life: he's truly happy. He's got his best friend/little brother at his side through thick and thin, his best friend's wife is someone he genuinely likes and respects, they've allowed him to be a part of their life, a group of co-workers who have turned into an ohana, lives in paradise on earth, and a job he loves.

This has indeed been a Mele Kalikimaka.


End file.
